Wonsu Nodong
|cars = Korean Chavos Dukes|weapons = Micro-SMG Minigun (By the Wonsu Assassin) AK-47 Dual Pistol Pistol|fronts = Unknown|members = Minigun Wonsu Assassin |color = Grey}} The Wonsu Nodong (원수노동) is a North Korean gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The gang serves as one of the main groups of antagonists. History Background The Wonsu Nodong are a group of Korean assassins that operate in Liberty City. That gang is actually a part of the Korean Midtown Gangsters gang. A few years before the events of Chinatown Wars, Wu Lee, a major member of the Triads, took control over the gang. One of Wu's main acts as the leader of the Wonsu Nodong was the murder of the former leader of the Lee Family (one of the three major Triads gangs), his own brother, in order to take over the whole Triad gangs in Liberty City. Events of GTA Chinatown Wars First actions Wu, eager to become the successor of Hsin Jaoming, the leader of the entire Triad organization, wanted to give the Yu Jian sword, which was belonged to his deceased brother, in order to give it to Hsin, and get his place as Hsin's heir. Wu orders the Wonsu Nodong to steal the sword from Huang Lee, his brother's son, and kill him. The gang manages to steal the sword and kill Huang's bodyguards. Huang is shot in the head, but the bullet misses and Huang survives. Wu, aware that Huang survived, sends him to do various missions against enemies and rivals. In all that time, Wu kept the sword for himself, as well he kept in secret that he is the leader of the Korean assassins gang. Revelations Meanwhile, police detective Wade Heston, a friend of Huang, starts to investigate about the Wonsu Nodong, to help Huang is ordered to find out what is the gang's relations to Huang's father's murderer and the theft of the Yu Jian sword. Wade and his squad then goes to investigate more about the Wonsu Nodong, but then they were all ambushed by Wonsu assassins. Huang, after he got an e-mail from Wade, rushes to the ambush place, and manages to kill the assassins. Huang finds Wade, bleeding and tied up, being held by a Wonsu assassin who wields a minigun. After a short gunfight, Huang manages to kill the assassin. In his last moments, the assassin reveals that the leader of the Wonsu Nodong has the sword. Huang asks him who's their leader, but the assassin refuses to tell, and dies. Later, Wade finds out that the mastermind behind the gang is Wu Lee, Huang's uncle, and the one behind all the gang's recent acts. Wade and Huang drive to confront Wu, much to Huang's shock. Huang then chases Wu down and kills him. The gang's fate after these events is unknown. Members *Wu Lee - Leader (deceased) *Minigun Wonsu Assassin - Enforcer (deceased) Trivia *'Nodong' (노동) is an actual place in North Korea/Democratic People's Republic of Korea , implying that there might be a connection between them and the Korean gangs in Alderney. It is also the site of nuclear missiles set up in North Korea/Democratic People's Republic of Korea. *'Nodong' also means 'Labour' in Korean. However, in the North Korean dialect (which differs considerably from the language used in South Korea), the correct spelling would be 'Rodong' (로동). *'Wonsu' could also be a play on the words'' won't sue'', whereas 'Nodong' stands for no dong, a slang for no penis. A joint sentence would result in 'Won't sue no dong'. *'Wonsu' (원수) translates to both 'enemy' and 'marshal' in English. Yet, it has only a single meaning (marshal) in the North Korean dialect. *'Wonsu' (원수), as 'marshal' is a honorary, semi-official title of Kim Jong Un, the supreme leader of North Korea. *The Wonsu Nodong members use the same character models as the Midtown gangsters in Chinatown Wars. Navigation de:Wonsu Nodong es:Wonsu Nodong Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Eastern Asian gangs